<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Приснится же by Puhospinka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589351">Приснится же</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka'>Puhospinka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Mini, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, Slash, WTF GrimmIchi 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ичиго и Гриммджо регулярно встречаются.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Приснится же</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Воздух Уэко-Мундо, такой непривычно разреженный и сухой, ударил в лицо, а мелкие пустые брызнули из-под ног, когда Ичиго выпрыгнул из Гарганты. Ступни сразу же погрузились в песок, и он зашагал вперед, к белеющим куполам Лас Ночес.</p><p>Во времена Айзена они казались неприступными, и тогда Ичиго пер напролом, закрыв глаза на страх и неуверенность — его гнали вперед желание защитить, спасти и навалять по шее. Сейчас Лас Ночес казался даже более устрашающим, словно притаившийся хищник.</p><p>Ичиго оглянулся — цепочка следов на песке была уже почти незаметна, быстро затягиваясь. Он поправил меч и зашагал вперед, больше не зевая по сторонам.</p><p>Когда он вошел на территорию, от толстой, уходящей ввысь колоннады, отделилась фигура в белом. В лунном свете, укутывающем Уэко-Мундо, Гриммджо казался слишком объемным живым.</p><p>Когда Ичиго подошел, Гриммджо сделал несколько шагов навстречу, с преувеличенным вниманием смерил его взглядом от макушки до ступней и ухмыльнулся так паскудно, что захотелось дать в морду.</p><p>Тот ничего не сказал, лишь двинулся в сторону высокого дверного провала.</p><p>В каждый его визит комната Гриммджо как будто оказывалась в новом месте — торопливо следуя за Гриммджо по забирающему вправо и вверх коридору, Ичиго в очередной раз пытался понять, как это работает. Вряд ли бы он заблудился сам, но это все равно раздражало.</p><p>Когда Гриммджо толкнул дверь и из комнаты в полутемный коридор упала полоса яркого света, Ичиго замер, прислушиваясь к себе и своим ощущениям. Ладони стали влажными, сердце застучало в грудной клетке, а в лицо бросилась кровь. Словно эта чертова дверь отключала у Ичиго стыд, совесть и сдержанность.</p><p>Он привычно вскинул Зангецу и положил на вбитые в стену крюки — рядом с Пантерой. И задумался: как давно Гриммджо начал встречать его без оружия? Как давно он вообще его начал встречать?</p><p>— Слишком много думаешь, Куросаки.</p><p>Первый шаг навстречу — это как прыжок с вышки в холодную воду. Одно движение. Миг полета — и взрыв.</p><p>Ичиго коротко вздохнул, развязывая пояс и распахивая косоде. Гриммджо смотрел, не отрываясь, и Ичиго вопросительно поднял глаза.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ничего. Ты надолго?</p><p>Ичиго пожал плечами.</p><p>— На всю ночь? Не знаю, как пойдет. Раздевайся уже, придурок.</p><p>Гриммджо широко оскалился и распустил пояс. Хакама свалились к ногам, и Ичиго опустил глаза, стараясь не вслушиваться, как шуршит тканью Гриммджо, развязывая фундоши. Повернулся к нему Ичиго, только когда разделся сам — окончательно.</p><p>— Нежная дева, — расхохотался тот. Стоял Гриммджо, широко расставив ноги, и полувозбужденный член покачивался в так дрожанию мышц.</p><p>— Выброшу в окно, — широко улыбнулся Ичиго.</p><p>— Подеремся?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Когда Гриммджо использовал сонидо, Ичиго усилием воли заставил себя остаться на месте. Быстрое дыхание обожгло затылок, спину обдало жаром чужого тела. Ичиго чуть откинулся назад, спиной касаясь голой груди и ягодицами ощущая твердеющий член.</p><p>— Куросаки, ты слишком много думаешь, — повторил Гриммджо, и Ичиго медленно развернулся, всматриваясь в нахмуренное лицо. Они уже, оказывается, одного роста.</p><p>Маска под пальцами ощущалась твердой, немного шероховатой, но при этом была теплой. Ичиго провел по осколку пальцами, лаская, и Гриммджо тяжело задышал, а потом с силой перехватил руку Ичиго, сжимая на запястье пальцы.</p><p>— Это слишком приятно, — голос у Гриммджо стал ниже, с переливистым рыком, и Ичиго усмехнулся. Где-то глубоко заворочался его внутренний пустой, отзываясь разом на все — пустыню Уэко-Мундо, присутствие Гриммджо, возбуждение от прикосновений к маске.</p><p>— Страдай, — хрипло ответил Ичиго и убрал руку.</p><p>Дыра на груди Гриммджо притягивала взгляд, и Ичиго потянулся к ней, трогая края и стенки. Теплая, гладкая изнутри, она была достаточно широкая, чтобы Ичиго мог просунуть туда ладонь целиком, сложив лодочкой.</p><p>Когда Гриммджо задышал тяжело и часто, Ичиго остановился и покрутил запястьем. Ладонь потерлась о стенки, и Гриммджо проговорил коротко и емко:</p><p>— Блядь.</p><p>Пришлось согласиться. Ичиго потряхивало от возбуждения, их с Гриммджо члены, налившиеся кровью, текущие смазкой, соприкасались головками. От этих едва заметных касаний Ичиго перетряхивало так, словно он угодил под разряд молнии.</p><p>— Иди сюда, — тихо проговорил Ичиго, убирая руку. и Гриммджо разочарованно подался вперед.</p><p>Возбуждение накатывало волнами, и Ичиго покачивался на этих волнах, прижимался грудью к груди — к твердой, мускулистой, а голова кружилась. Влажный от смазки, горячий член лег в руку, и Ичиго сомкнул пальцы в кольцо, двигая рукой вдоль ствола.</p><p>Гриммджо уронил гортанное «ах», уперся ладонью Ичиго в плечо и чуть расставил ноги. И на этом «ах» Ичиго окончательно отказали мозги. Касаться маски губами оказалось странно до головокружения, до дрожи в коленях, до поджимающихся яиц.</p><p>Ичиго вел языком по костяному выступу, не отрывая взгляда от лица Гриммджо, цепляясь за широко распахнутые глаза, за длинные черные ресницы, за вертикальную морщинку между сведенных бровей. А тот терся пахом о пах, и с каждым движением накатывающее возбуждение заставляло прижиматься теснее.</p><p>Гриммджо застонал — гортанно, громко, — когда Ичиго сжал два их члена и задвигал рукой. Пальцы скользили по влажной плоти, Гриммджо выгибался, запрокидывая голову, разум мутился, плыл цветными полосами, и Ичиго, выдохнув, толкнул Гриммджо вперед — и дальше, к стене. Потому что прямо сейчас не был уверен, что удержит Гриммджо на весу, что он хоть как-то его удержит, что сам удержится на ногах...</p><p>И разворачивая Гриммджо лицом к стене, перехватывая его через живот — Ичиго потерся членом о ложбинку между ягодиц, нащупал головкой вход — скользкий! скользкий, блядь, — и от осознания этой мысли Ичиго содрогнулся, едва не кончая.</p><p>— Давай же, Куросаки, — зашептал Гриммджо, упираясь лбом в скрещенные на стене руки, — вставь мне, блядь, сколько уже можно тянуть, я сейчас ебнусь, быстрее, давай...</p><p>Голос перемежался короткими, отрывистыми стонами, пока Ичиго медленно — так медленно, как только мог, погружал головку. Болезненный стон Гриммджо полоснул по ушам, и Ичиго рывком вставил до конца, так глубоко, что закружилась голова.</p><p>Тесный, узкий, хорошо смазанный.</p><p>— Отлично постарался, — хрипло шепнул Ичиго Гриммджо в ухо, и снова сомкнул пальцы у него на члене. А потом толкнулся, чувствуя каждый миллиметр плоти, плотно обхватывающей его член.</p><p>— Еще, — Гриммджо Гриммджо перехватил руку Ичиго и положил пальцы на головку, сжимая их вокруг с такой силой, что Ичиго выдохнул. — И сильнее, блядь.</p><p>Голос Гриммджо, то рокочущий, то мягкий, ввинчивался в уши; пот заливал глаза, а ноги уже почти не держался. Ичиго покачивался, толкаясь членом то глубже, то чуть вытаскивая, и Гриммджо каждый раз ругался, подаваясь назад.</p><p>— Тише, тише, — Ичиго гладил Гриммджо по спине, трогал губами края дыры и толкался с каждым движением все глубже, чаще и сильнее. Гриммджо почти наклонился, цепляясь за стену, широко расставил ноги и принимал толчки Ичиго, которые больше напоминали удары.</p><p>Реальность плыла перед глазами, привычные ощущения растворились. Не осталось ничего, кроме задницы Гриммджо, безумных толчков, от которых он вскрикивал, и нарастающего, закипающего оргазма.</p><p>Ичиго задышал сильнее, прижался к Гриммджо, обхватил его за живот — и задергался, почти теряя сознание от удовольствия и эйфории. Сперма плеснула в задний проход, потекла по промежности густо и обильно, а Ичиго обессиленно опустился на колени и уткнулся ему в ягодицы. Коснулся губами гладкой кожи, провел языком вдоль промежности, собирая остатки спермы, тронул задний проход. А потом осторожно раздвинул, вылизывая натертые покрасневшие края.</p><p>Гриммджо дернулся, зашипел, и Ичиго мягко погладил его по полным яичкам, а потом кое-что вспомнил.</p><p>— Развернись, — хрипло попросил он, и Гриммджо медленно повернулся. Член у него все еще стоял, с ярко-розовой головкой и приоткрытым устьем.</p><p>Ичиго прижался щекой к животу Гриммджо, потерся, ощущая ответную дрожь. И вобрал член в рот. Потерся кончиком языка об устье, взял в ладонь тяжелые яички — и оказался не готов. Гриммджо забился, кончая, выплескиваясь в горло, и Ичиго закашлялся.</p><p>— На кровать, — скомандовал Гриммджо, и Ичиго послушно поднялся, поплелся к кровати.</p><p>В ней было уютно и мягко, в ней был Гриммджо, а еще оставалось одно дело. Подгребая Гриммджо к себе, Ичиго сосредоточился, концентрируя внутри себя реяцу. Нащупал ладонь Гриммджо, приложил свою ладонь — и сбросил в Гриммджо все, что собрал.</p><p>Тот с криком выгнулся, вставая на лопатки, тело засветилось, а потом обмякло, и Гриммджо шумно выдохнул, смаргивая пот.</p><p>Ичиго делал это неделя за неделей, осторожно вливал реяцу в обессилевшего Гриммджо. Он делал это, потому что мог. Он своими глазами наблюдал, как обретает силу чужое тело, как Гриммджо собирает себя по частям.</p><p>Если бы кто-то спросил об их отношениях и о том, как именно все вышло, Ичиго бы слукавил и сказал, что не помнит.</p><p>Правда заключалось в том, что Ичиго помнил все до последней секунды. И лучше всего он помнил свою идиотскую, тупейшую влюбленность в Гриммджо — от которой долгое время хотел избавиться. Но так и не получилось.</p><p>И все, о чем сейчас хотелось думать — пусть Гриммджо обо всем этом не узнает. Не узнает, какой Ичиго все-таки кретин.</p><p>Отчаянно хотелось спать, и Ичиго закрыл глаза, погружаясь в дрему. Рядом тихо дышал Гриммджо, и его теплое мускулистое плечо было вместо подушки.</p><p>Гриммджо шевельнулся, а потом макушки коснулся легкий поцелуй.</p><p>Приснится же такое.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>